Bonds of the Roman Empire
The Bonds of the Roman Empire (Latina: Vincula Imperii Romani) also known as the Glories of Rome (Latina: Gloriae Romae) are the Regalia of the Roman Empire. In part dating back to the 1st century BC, they are the oldest set of state regalia in the world, and are still in use. In full, they were first used for the appointment of Emperor Leontius I Augustus in 150 AD, and their most recent use was in 1983 for the appointment of Viridia II Augusta. There are five parts to the Bonds, which are notably near-completely weapons, reminders of Rome's violent history. They are: The virga clementiae (Staff of Clemency), the gladius aquilae (Gladius of the Eagle), the lorica aquilae (Armour of the Eagle), the pugiones retributionum/Nemesium (Daggers of Retribution/Nemesis) and finally, the Imperial Laurel Wreath (corona laureatus imperialis). The staff is a continuous companion of the mage monarchs of Rome; the others are usually kept under stasis in the Domus Imperialis, Rome, with the exception of the Laurel Wreath. The wreath usually sits in the House of Envoys to represent Imperial Assent to legislation in both the Estates of Parliament. Silver copies are kept in the parliaments of the provinciae for the same reason. Name As the Roman Empire shies away from anything “royal” out of tradition, the Imperial Regalia are not called “crown jewels”; rather, their title of “vincula” hails from them being considered to be physical manifestations of the Oaths the Emperor/Empress pledges upon appointment (“the bonds forged by words”, vincula ab verbis), and are a reminder of the roots and inheritance of the new monarch. The Bonds The Staff of Clemency According to the Imperial Annals, the eldest of the five regalia is originally the mage staff of Caesia Tullia Cicero, eldest daughter of Cicero, and thus came as heirloom into the possession of Aquiliana. It accompanied the consort of Marius I Augustus on the campaign to Britannia and during the Siege of Rome. The Virga Clementiae is a 2 m long bladed type mage staff, the shaft being a round metal pipe and ending in a sharp weighted point, its “blade” topper being a square diamond shape with a circular cut-out, allegedly big enough to decapitate a man complete with (non-horned) helmet with the application of wind magic. While it is disputed that it has ever been used like this, the cut-out has a practical use, as it allows a mage to “stand” mid-air without the use of self-levitation. Unusual is its metal, having been retrieved from “a fallen star” (meteorite). Analysis of the staff during its most recent restoration (1990) show that it is a natural alloy of Titanium and Chrome, lending to its unusual greenish-black colour and rust resistance. Despite its extreme age (≈2090 years) and the many battles it has seen, there is little evidence of wear, proof of the strong enchantments on the weapon. The staff was a gift to Caesia by her mother Lucia Terentia Varro for graduating as a mage, thereby acknowledging her until then neglected eldest. The Sword and the Armour of the Eagle The gladius aquilae is the distinct blade of Marius Titius Aquila Britannicus Romanus Augustus which he used during the Britannia campaign of the XIV. Legion and during the Siege of Rome, ever since the landing in Portus Dubris (Dover). It is an enchanted Roman officer’s sword, at 65cm blade length somewhat longer than a normal gladius, but with the same blade that tapers in between the guard and the point, and widens just before the point into a diamond shape, designating it as a Mainz gladius to non-Romans. A blade of dark aciarium Noricum (Norican steel), it is engraved with a design reminding of an eagle’s feather or wing, and inlay-decorated with gold. Its scabbard is leather, gilded bronze and oak wood, and has been restored several times. The lorica aquilae is Marius’ unique set of enchanted segmented armour (lorica segmentata magica), scutum shield and crested helmet, the steel bands being bordered golden to imitate the feathers of a Golden Eagle (referring his family cognomen). Additionally, the Titian Eagle crest sits on the front chest place, in between his shoulder blades, on the arm and shin plates and the front of the metal-plated shield. It should be noted that Aquiliana’s own lorica segmentata magica has also survived, but is counted as one with that of Marius. While the gladius is part of the appointment of the Emperor, the armour is usually foregone. Daggers of Retribution Probably the strangest part of the Imperial regalia are the Pugiones Retributionum, a pair of leaf-bladed Roman daggers (pugio) with unusual scabbards and guards. Also known as the Daggers of Nemesis (Pugiones Nemesium), they both have the face of a legendary spiritual being – Damocles the Black Centurion and Dea Nemesis respectively – on the scabbard and guard. The Damocles dagger – once owned by Leontius, father of Marius – holds the engraving vindicatus (vengeance) on the blade, as part of a still time-honoured tradition of Roman officers to carry a Damocles dagger as reminder to always take care of their troops unless they wish to incur the return of the Black Centurion. The tale behind the tradition was, in accordance with the Memories, part of Marius’ scheme to stop Nero and his family, as he donned the guise of Damocles to seek vengeance. Conversely, the Nemesis dagger was commissioned by Aquiliana after Nero’s death as a reminder of the consequences of selfishness and greed. In line with the idea Nemesis represents – to be given one’s just due, including revenge – the blade is engraved with iudicatum (verdict). This style of dagger (the Nemesis engraving) was eventually copied by most mages in the Roman Empire, being part of a mage’s full ceremonial garb. In accordance to their respective symbolism, the Pugiones Retributionum are considered as the reminders of the responsibility and accountability of the Emperor before the law and higher powers. Imperial Laurel Wreath A civil crown/coronet (corona), the Corona Laureatus Imperialis is a wreath of two interlocking branches and leaves of the bay laurel (Laurus nobilis), made from gold filigree/sheet work. It weighs roughly 600 grams. Its leafy stems are arranged so that the tips of the leaves on both sides point forward and slightly upward, sign of positivity, vigour and of triumph. As with most objects connected to the Empire, the two branches are held together by a clasp in the shape of the Titian Aquila. As wearing it every day eventually fell out of fashion, most emperors of Rome tended and still tend to wear a diadem, an originally golden and now platinum headband in fillet shape, its links styled as miniature laurel and oak leaves. This diadem is known as the Diadema Honorus. The laurel wreath is the final part of the Imperial Appointment Ceremony, and granted after all oaths have been recognised, but before the papal blessing. Unlike the crowns of other nations, the corona laureatus imperialis is created anew for each emperor; as the previous emperor’s is destroyed (i.e. melted down) upon their death to be recreated in the new one, similar to the destruction of the Ring of the Fisherman of the Pope. As symbol of the honour and glory of the Emperor and the Empire, it also stands for the transcendence of worldly matters with its only temporary existence. Category:Objects Category:Rome